


There Is No Time to Forgot Before All Is Forgotten

by haloburns



Series: Band Practice [14]
Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Gen, Going Home, M/M, fixer upper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Mae Borowski got a great idea at Mr. Santello's funeral... Now she just has to convince her family it's a great idea. Not only will it cost a lot of money, it could be potentially dangerous. But  life would be boring if Mae didn't shake things up every now and again.
Relationships: Angus Delaney & Bea Santello, Angus Delaney/Greggory Lee, Greggory Lee & Bea Santello, Mae Borowski & Angus Delaney, Mae Borowski & Greggory Lee, Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Series: Band Practice [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/782559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	There Is No Time to Forgot Before All Is Forgotten

“Let’s move back to Possum Springs.”

The clattering of the holiday preparations stopped in the kitchen as everyone turned to look at Mae, shocked. She, of all people, would be the last one to suggest that. Or at least so they thought.

“Did I hear you correctly?” Bea asked, turning to fully look at her wife.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking… Those guys, they just wanted Possum Springs to prosper. Yeah, they did it in a REALLY shitty way… But the idea was in the right direction. What if we go back, convince the town council to give us the Party Barn and the old Husker Bee Ballroom. We’ll turn the Party Barn into a proper Party Barn. make a real stage, put in a bar, start hosting events… Make it a hip place for a younger crowd.”

“You’ve really thought this through,” Angus commented. He had a thoughtful look in his eye. He could kind of see what Mae was talking about, see her vision. It would be nice… Their loft was lovely and all, but Possum Springs was, for all its flaws, home.

“The old ballroom, though, that’s gonna be fun… I think we should turn it into a book shop café.”

“And where are we gonna get this money?” Bea asked. She was always, always stressed about money, though they definitely had more than enough now.

“The city’s gonna loan it to us. We’ll present them with plans to restore the buildings, keep them historic and stuff, but help draw in a new crowd.”

“And how are we gonna get that new crowd?” Gregg asked, still skeptical.

“We’re gonna play opening night of the Party Barn!” Mae shouted, grinning ear-to-ear. Her family shook their heads and sighed. Life was never dull with Mae around.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! i didn't think i would add more to this series but here i am! i finished the game (again) on my switch and i realized that it would be kind of nice to see everyone return to possum springs and start to make the town into what it once was while also pulling it into the 21st century.


End file.
